


Hold her tight.

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: A story of a deep need to feel someone close to you
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hold her tight.

She always felt lucky for these small breaks they got in their crappy, dirty, dangerous lives.  
A pool hustle gone right.  
Credit cards that didn’t bounce.  
One more day they got the chance to see the sun set and the moon rise.  
This day was one of those. They had managed to book rooms in a hotel that actually had decent accommodations. Not anything extremely fancy but sure fancier than the crap holes they usually stayed the night when they were on the road. It smelled clean, had little round chocolates on the pillows and the sheets didn’t feel like sandpaper under her touch.  
She had agreed to share the room with either of the boys because yeah, things were ok in the financial department but why waste more money than necessary? “Rock, paper, scissors” had settled the dispute between her boys and she stifled a giggle when yet again Sam had lost. So, after they had swiped the key card and entered, she knew that she wouldn’t be going anywhere for the rest of the night. She had, more than eagerly, declined the boys’ invitation for drinks at the bar and said that she needed to relax and take a long bath. Feel like a girl again.  
The minute the door had shut behind her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes looking forward to the alone time. She took off her leather jacket and let it fall, unceremoniously, on the floor. This jacket had become a second skin to her. It carried small tears on many sides from all the times a knife or a bullet had scratched it. It was faded and cracked with a few blood stains that refused to be completely removed. This jacket was her. Worn, scratched, torn and too stubborn to quit.  
By the time she had reached the bathroom she was only her underwear, her boots, jeans and plaid shirt leaving a trail of her footsteps.  
She flicked on the switch and took in the surroundings. She gasped in delight as she saw that there was both a spacious shower and a big marble bathtub. She even saw a small silver tray with white, scented candles of various sizes sitting on top of a wooden cabinet. Knowing that such an opportunity shouldn’t go to waste she decided to take a quick shower first and then indulge in a long, hot bath. But before everything, she retraced her steps and searching through the pockets of her discarded jacket she found her lighter. She lit all the candles in the small silver tray and switched off the lights, allowing the flickering light to create shadows on the wall. Shadows that played beautiful games, momentarily making her forget what she was and what life she was living.  
Discarding her panties and bra she stepped in the shower cabin and turned on the warm water first and then the cold one. After the temperature was right she got under the stream and welcomed the way the drops felt on her skin. Warm, soothing. She stayed under it, letting the water wash away the stress and tiredness of the day. Hoping it would wash away the fears of uncertainty that went along with the line of “work” she had chosen.  
After her quick shower she went for the bathtub, really needing to soak up in there till she pruned up. Enjoy a bubble bath like those women in the movies did. She stepped out of the shower and quickly filled the tub with hot water. Emptying inside both small bottles of the complimentary bubble baths that were in a small basket, she moved her hand quickly to create the much needed suds. After the result was to her liking, she stepped inside and slowly sank till she was fully covered by the water and the jasmine scented bubbles that matched the scent of the candles still burning in the room.  
Her mind drifted off to how she had met Sam and Dean. How she had got acquainted with a world she could have never known existed. How she had left everyone and everything behind her to follow them.  
Fight with them. For them. Love them. Love him.  
She must have lost track of time, or may have even fallen asleep because she felt a light touch on her shoulder and that’s what made her open her eyes. She saw him standing above her, his finger barely touching her, his eyes roaming over her body.  
Slowly. Rudely.  
But she didn’t feel ashamed. She didn’t feel the need to cover herself up. There was nothing to cover herself up with anyway because the bubbles had long disappeared, exposing her to his stare. She watched him watching her and she felt a surge of heat welling in her stomach and travel lower between her legs. She watched him the way he took in her parted lips as they were letting in the much needed air. His tongue peeked from behind his perfect white teeth doing that thing she loved. That thing between biting and hissing. That thing he did when what he saw excited him.  
His eyes were growing darker by the minute as they caressed the line of her jaw and shamelessly moved lower, over her collarbone and rested on the swelling of her breasts. His stare was so intense, so hot that she felt as if he was really touching her with his hands. Her nipples hardened and stood at attention, vanishing and reappearing under the water as her intakes of breath had become faster, harder.  
Looking back up to her face, he took a small step back and slowly took off his jacket, letting it fall, the sound of the zipper hitting the floor alerting her to what he was doing exactly. Making her wish he would go faster… making her wish time would go slower. Next came his flannel and Henley, both joining his jacket in a pile of cloth that was too much to cover one man, you always thought.  
It was her turn to stare, as he was now naked from the waist up and she could do nothing but stare, softly biting her lower lip as her hand traveled between her legs, almost but not completely hidden in the water. His shoulders and biceps. His chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. He was standing there, letting the soft light of the room play with him, caress and kiss him, accentuate his freckle covered body. Those small, perfect spots that peppered his skin driving her insane in a desperate need to count each and every one of them till they were all accounted for.  
Kiss them softly till there were none left unkissed.  
Trail them with her finger, follow them, travel on his body till she had explored every inch of it.  
She knew she was staring. She was staring more than appropriate. More than usual. But this man, standing so close to her, looking down under long lashes and hooded eyes was a beautiful man. And she didn’t even mean the obvious. She didn’t mean the breathtaking face with those perfect piercing green eyes. The strong arms that could snuff the life out from anything he considered a threat to the ones he loved but at the same time could feel so warm and safe to be in. She meant what went beyond the obvious. The sharp wit that could find the solution to even the most difficult of problems. The sense of duty that he had been carrying ever since he was a small boy. That same sense that had made him give up his life for his brother and she knew that he would willingly do it again without even blinking an eye. The storm that lived in his heart and even though he would never admit it, deep down she knew that above everything, he was still a man who would love to have a happy ending to his tormented, scary, dangerous life.  
For all those, not so evident, reasons she loved him.  
No. Love didn’t even begin to cover the feelings that resided deep inside her.  
Love. Adoration. Respect. And of course she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she wanted him. She desperately needed that man to hold her in those strong arms, touch her, kiss her, make love to her, let her get lost in the green of his eyes. So, in a spur of the moment, in a -it’s now or never- instant she reached out her arm in an inviting gesture.  
He moved one step closer and took her small hand in his. Bending low, he placed four kisses, one on each knuckle while he was still looking at her. His lips on her wet skin felt like an electric current that hit her with intensity, sending its shocks throughout her entire body. A small smile formed on his mouth and letting go of her hand he proceeded to remove his boots, jeans and last his underwear. He stood there, in front of her, naked but also stripped bare from everything that might also be holding him back. Because, Dean was a man who craved love more than maybe the next breath we would have to take.  
She moved higher up in the bathtub, the water now at her waist and waited for him to get in. He climbed over the edge and slowly sank inside the still warm water, making it rise and making some of it end up on the floor. He sat and bending his long legs, placed them on either side of hers. His arms rested on the bathtub, his fingertips an inch away from hers, alternating between tapping to a rhythm that played in his head and drawing small circles on the marble. She felt mesmerized by this repeated action and her mind started traveling to dirty places. She pictured his fingertips brushing against her lips, preparing them for a kiss. Tracing her pulse vein, caressing her collarbone, torturing her nipples. And then moving lower, between her legs. Rubbing her clit in slow circles like he was doing right now, spreading her pussy lips and sinking inside her. She closed her eyes in a filthy daydream and before she could stop herself an obscene moan escaped her lips followed by a small gasp as she felt his big hand on her right thigh, squeezing it lightly. She didn’t want to fully open her eyes, afraid that this was just a dream that would vanish if she did. But what he did next not only had her eyes shoot wide open but also made her realize that she was so far from dreaming. His hands grabbed both her thighs and drew her closer to him, so close that she was practically straddling him, sitting on his legs, her own wrapped around him. Water went sloshing outside the bathtub but she couldn’t care less about what the people who would be cleaning tomorrow would have to say. His arms went around her waist and her breasts crashed against his hard chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he kept her even closer to him, trying to mold her body against his own. She felt him inhale and exhale, slow and steady as if he wanted to adjust his breathing to her own, as if he wanted to breathe through her.  
She placed her small hands on his face, letting the stubble that adorned his perfect face softly scratch her skin and tilted his head upwards till he was staring into her eyes. Her thumb caressed his left cheek and bending her head low brushed her lips against his. It wasn’t forced or fast. It was slow, butterfly-like and so arousing. The way his lips opened up to welcome hers, the way they sealed on her bottom one and the sound that he made. A sound between a low growl and deep sigh. She fisted her hand at the nape of his neck and deepened her kiss. Wanting to taste him, allowing him to taste her. The deeper the kiss was, the faster they breathed not allowing anything to break the spell they were under. Not even the need for more oxygen. It was as if they were one, sharing the oxygen left in their lungs till they had no more. Only then did she pull back, lips deliciously swollen, parted, searching for… what?  
Words?  
Breath?  
He placed his finger on her bottom one and rubbed it softly, probably taking pride in the fact that he had made them look like that. Before she had the chance to say or do anything he pulled her down for another kiss. This time it was demanding, hot, needy. This time he wasn’t gentle. He bit and sucked at her lips, his tongue invaded her mouth and seeked dominance over hers. She immediately submitted to his hunger, let him devour her, claim her. She circled her arms around his neck, clinging to him even more if that were possible and that’s when his arms slackened from around her waist and moved lower, his hands cupping the round globes of her ass and pulled, getting her even higher on his lap, over his erection which was already hard between them. He squeezed her and moved her on him and she eagerly rubbed herself along his length in a repeated undulating movement. Over and over and over again until she knew she couldn’t take it anymore. She guided her hand between their bodies, careful not to move even an inch further from him than necessary and circled her hand around him.  
He stopped kissing her and pulled his face back just a little so he could look up at her face. She was pumping him slowly, never breaking eye contact, making her own need evident to him. Placing his hands under her, he lifted her whole body, placing her over his cock. She removed her hand and let herself sink down on him, feeling him as he was burying himself inside her inch by delicious inch. The stretch was a little painful but at the same time so good and he was supporting her weight, not letting her move too fast. When he was sheathed inside her completely, he once again wrapped his arms around her waist and started moving. He bucked his hips upwards, steady and slow. He pulled out and pushed in, maintaining the same rhythm, each move guiding her higher and higher towards a release her body needed so much. The higher she climbed, the more she didn’t want it to end, afraid that this might just be a one time thing. A quick, one night stand caused by the high of the hunt that had gone well or too many drinks at the bar. But her body didn’t care about the doubts and fears her mind gave birth to. Her body only felt, demanded, needed. And although this was something new to both of them he “read” her body’s order so well. He kept her close with one arm and his other hand moved lower and started rubbing her clit. It only took a few perfect circles over her bud for her to start clenching around him. Her nails dug in his back, her lips whispered incoherent little nothings against his. She felt a kind of bliss that she had never felt before. She felt like she was weightless, soaring in a sky of pure pleasure. She shut her eyes tight and held on to him as her orgasm was hitting in waves. All her senses had been flipped to overdrive and she felt more, craved more, wished for more.  
Lost in the sea of emotions she barely heard him when he said : “I love you”  
It was a deep whisper, maybe meant for him alone to hear. Maybe it had slipped out without him realizing what he had said. Maybe it was just one of the things people say when they are in similar situations. And as much as she was thrilled to hear it, she didn’t respond. She only tried to return down to earth after climbing so high, after drowning in him. He hadn’t stopped moving, letting her ride her orgasm while he was still inside her, felt her squeeze and clench around him, heard her sweet whimpers and relishing her embrace. But he couldn’t hold on any more. His own release came and he buried his face between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat, filling her with him in an attempt to claim her as his. In a desperate need to stain her so no one could ever stand a chance of being where he was right now. Slowly, they calmed down as the aftershocks of their lovemaking were becoming less frequent.  
They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for god knew how long. Each afraid to let go. Maybe for the same reasons. Maybe for different ones.  
Only when she shivered and goosebumped did they both realize that the water was now completely cold and that they had to get out of the bathtub. He helped her disentangle her legs from around him and stood up, towering over her. Stepping carefully out of the tub, he extended his hand to help her and as soon as she was on her feet too he wrapped a big towel around her body and scooped her up in his arms. She let her head rest against his chest, against the beating of his heart. As he was taking her to the bedroom he said in a louder, much clearer voice : “ I love you”


End file.
